


God's Work

by FluffyUnicorn666



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyUnicorn666/pseuds/FluffyUnicorn666
Summary: The heretics take Blake and Lynn but Val takes Blake for herself.





	God's Work

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in collaboration with Ace: http://x-raystudios.tumblr.com/  
> We didn't know what pronoun to use for Val but decided she'd probably want 'she/her'.   
> This is certainly non-con so turn back now if you don't agree with that.  
> If not, then enjoy!

The heretics began moving both Lynn and Blake in the direction of their huts that they had set up in and outside of a deep cave. Val followed next to Blake and watched his unconscious body loll from side to side as he was carried to their base. 

When they arrived there, Val directed the heretics to put Blake in her tent. They left him there on Val's small blanket and pillow of a bed and she used some rope to promptly tie his wrists and ankles together. 

Once she was done, she straddled his waist just to get a good look at him. She cocked her head to a side and traced her hand up and down his face. She could take him right now but she wanted him to be awake for this.

It was a good minute or two before his body began to move and consciousness came back to him. He looked around - his still glasses helping him get a good look at the weight that was sitting on top of him. He immediately began to squirm and pull on the restraints.

"Where the... where the hell am I? Where's Lynn?" He yelled.

She smiled now that he was awake "You need not concern yourself with that girl anymore. She's ours. And she will serve her purpose." She shifted her weight so she was on all fours leaning over him "But now... you're with me and you're going to serve your purpose." 

Val leaned down and took a long lick of Blake's cheek - sampling him and God did his sweat and blood taste good. She groaned and licked the other cheek before pulling away.

He cringed away at her licking and made pitiful noises. He still struggled against his bindings. He wasn't one for fighting and the shock of the matter didn't help. 

She spoke mostly to herself than him. "You're mine now, boy~. And I'm going to show you a love far greater than what God could ever give you." She licked her lips and then she moved in slowly to place a hot, wet kiss on Blake's lips.

He was lost in his own worries when the other planted a kiss on him. He made a struggling groan and tried to turn his head to the side to get out of her grasp. 

A weird smell hit him very lightly and it was making his head a bit fuzzy.

She grinned. He was so special. He was the special one that everyone wanted and he was hers for the taking. She firmly took his wet cheek in her hand and moved his face back over again for her to plant a deeper kiss on his lips. Her tongue slivered into his mouth to get an even better taste of him. He was so pure and untainted unlike her and the rest of the villagers that occupied the town.

He was fighting and he continued to squirm and not engage her... desires. He could only think of what they were doing to Jessica-…Lynn. Lynn was in danger.   
She moved one of her hands down to rub Blake's crotch as she continued to taste him. He gasped and struggled harder. He hadn't had sex with his wife in a good while and the thought of this woman... No.

He was so good and so pliable beneath her. She hardly even had to try. But it would be nice if he was a little bit more willing and reciprocal. She reached into the pocket of her dress with her other hand and pulled out a large chunk of dust. She reluctantly pulled away from his lips and blew the dust onto his face with a low giggle.

He coughed violently and his head spun as he took in a strong amount of that strange smell until it filled his lungs. He could feel his arousal rise and his eyes widened even more.

She hummed and took a firm grasp of his cock through his clothing. "Yes~. Give in. Give in to God. Give in to me." 

She began to unbuckle his belt and pulled his zip down. She looked at him and couldn't help but stroke his delirious face once more.

He gasped at the feeling and tried to hold back his body from enjoying this. Whatever she blew at him was making his cock begin to grow.   
He mumbled an empty threat through his teeth. "I-I'll fucking killing you for t-this."

"Oh? What's that, honey?" She laughed at his pathetic attempt of a threat. 

She moved to un-bind his limbs then threw the rope to a side. She yanked his trousers and pants down in one fast motion and he yelled at her roughness. She licked up the shaft of his hard cock then pulled away with a shiver. He watched in horror - the pleasure shocking through him unnaturally fast and he held back a moan as his dick twitched. 

She smiled smugly down at him. "If you want to go, then go. Nothing is stopping you." 

He moved and tried to get up but he was weak though and his arousal wasn't helping. He glared at her. "What did you do to me?"  
She grinned widely. His vulnerability heated up her inner core and a guttural noise came from the back of her throat. "I only did what was necessary to carry out the Lord's work." 

She wrapped her strong hand around his cock and gave slow, teasing strokes. He closed his eyes and breathed out heavily - pushing her back weakly. 

He pleaded with her. "P-please... you need to s-stop."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really?" 

She wrapped her mouth around his cock and began to bob her head up and down on it.

"We can't- Ah!" He moaned and rocked his hips very slightly into the other's mouth. He bit his lip and made little whining noises. She did suck dick better than his wife.

She grew more and more desperate. She pulled away to speak to him - saliva all over her mouth "Still want to leave?" She questioned then began sucking him off faster.

He began to fully rock into her mouth. He groaned out. "J-just... Get it over w-with." 

She pulled away once more to lick the head of his dick widely and shook her head "Sorry, love. I need you to want it." 

Her hand un-graciously grabbed his two balls and squeezed them. He moaned and tried to suppress the amount of pleasure he was getting from this. That damn powder was going to make him cum early. He shivered and closed his eyes before grabbing onto her head and pushing her down onto his dick.

She grinned around his cock at his forcefulness and bobbed up and down on it a few more times - taking the entire thing into her practiced mouth. After a while, she pulled away again and crawled back on top of Blake then wiped the saliva from her mouth. 

"Tell me you want it." She whispered in his ear. "Beg me to fuck you."

He whined at the loss of contact. His dick was painfully hard and he needed to cum. He breathed out - the last of his defenses dissipating into the air.

"P-please... Please fuck me... I can't take it anymore." He didn't look her in the eye.

She grinned and another shiver ran down her spine at his reply. She began to rub herself down there and then brought the same hand up to hold onto Blake's jaw and force him to look at her. 

"Say it again." She let out a breathy command.

He looked at her with a somewhat shocked expression. He closed his eyes for a second before opening them and replying. "Please fuck me."

"Your wish is my command." She giggled and hitched her dress up and her panties down then did not hesitate for a moment as she sunk down on him.

He moaned - arching into her slightly. He shook his head. This was wrong and he was only doing it because of the powder but he grabbed onto her and moved all the way in. A permanent grin resided on her face as she began thrusting down onto him at a moderate pace. 

"I want to fuck you so hard that Lynn can hear your moans for me." She told him cruelly.

He didn't think there was much in his brain left to crack but here he was. Something came out in him as he flipped their position - the woman being sent to the ground. He grabbed her wrists and pushed them with one hand into the floor. Her eyes widened at the sudden position change but she didn’t struggle.

He moved back into her quickly and smoothly - whispering dangerously in her ear. "Don't talk about my wife like that, you fucking whore." 

He then pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into her. 

She gasped and clenched her eyes shut. "Fuck~ you feel so good. I bet you've never been like this with anyone else before."

He growled and continued - going rough at a growing pace. "You're damn right, mmm." He used his other hand to grab her throat - squeezing a bit and speaking. "Now shut up, fucking psycho."

She let out a series of feminine shudders at his actions. She could never be shut up. In a slightly strangled tone, she let out "Aw, Blake. You think you're so manly."

He growled and fucked her harder and faster. God, he just wanted her to shut the fuck up. He was already close to cuming, but he knew one time wouldn't fix his problem. He just hoped it would be enough for him to get out of here.

She started to struggle beneath his grip - wanting to touch him. Pleasure shot through her entire body and she pleasantly writhed beneath him.

She groaned loudly as she came and made sure to call out his name in such a volume that he could never forget. "Ah! Blake! Blake Blake Blake!" 

He moaned loudly and continued fucking her - going faster and faster. His mind blurred with the pleasure. He neared orgasm and she continued to squirm and moan as he drew out her orgasm. In his mess of pleasure, he continued to thrust into her hard as he came. The feeling he got from that was pure bliss up until he realized what he'd done. He pulled out of her immediately.

He came inside of her and she groaned once again. She was completely and utterly spent. She could hardly move a muscle but she still lay there smiling at him and what he had done.  
"I didn't mean to do that. Oh God. Fuck." He moved off her. He was still really hard but it was easier to move.

She hummed delightfully and sat up. "You meant every second of it, my darling, don't lie. And don't think you'll be able to get anywhere. The entire place is surrounded." She fell back to bed delightfully. "And don't think this is over. I'll see you again, my love."

He growled once he got his clothes on then gave her one last glance before quickly leaving the tent in search of Lynn.

She knew he would be back. She knew she would get to enjoy his delights once more. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes with a massive smile on her face.


End file.
